


Under The Hour

by AnotherGallavichLove



Series: Prompts [19]
Category: Shameless (US)
Genre: Dirty Talk, Fluff, Fucking, I love you's, M/M, roommate au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-22
Updated: 2015-08-22
Packaged: 2018-04-16 17:16:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,055
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4633617
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnotherGallavichLove/pseuds/AnotherGallavichLove
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Based on this prompt: Mickey and Ian are best friends and roommates. One night Mickey find Ian jerking off and he is screaming his name... so Mickey decides to enter the room and in the end make the best sex of their lives</p>
            </blockquote>





	Under The Hour

When Mickey had first moved in with Ian, it hadn’t been weird at all.

 

They had been just that - roommates.

 

Of course Mickey thought Ian was attractive, anyone who didn’t see that was blind, but he forced himself not to act on it, besides, there was no possible way Ian would ever really be into a thug like Mickey, the redhead was too dreamy for that.

 

As time had gone on, they had become friends, really good friends.

 

Sure, there had been a couple of awkward moments where they had drunkenly stumbled home side by side and gotten a little bit too close, but they always stopped it before it became as much as a kiss, and Mickey was thankful for it.

 

It didn’t matter how hot Ian was and it didn’t matter how much Mickey found himself wanting him, it couldn’t happen.

 

It wouldn’t happen.

 

They had been living together for a little over three years and everything was great, messing that up would be a terrible mistake.

 

Especially since even though there was some sexual tension once in a while, they didn’t like each other that way.

 

If they were to fuck, it would be just that and it would be a bad idea to risk anything changing between them.

 

No way.

 

”Yo, Ian!” Mickey called, entering their apartment and shaking his head to get rid of some of the water.

 

The bad part of living in Chicago is that when it rained, it rained.

 

Mickey was one hundred procent soaked and it was something that he absolutely despised.

 

”Where you at, man?” He asked, walking through the apartment and towards Ian’s bedroom door.

 

Mickey was on his way to knock, but then he stopped once he heard the noises.

 

They were banging noises, so Mickey rolled his eyes, turning halfway around when he realized that the only noises he could hear were coming from Ian.

 

Mickey knew from experience that whenever Ian was fucking somebody, you could always hear whoever was getting pounded.

 

Apparently he was that good at it.

 

Or he had a fucking horse dick, or both.

 

Mickey didn’t think about it too much, at least, that’s what he would tell anybody who asked.

 

And by anybody, he meant Mandy.

 

Against his better judgement, Mickey took a step closer to the door, listening a little bit more intently.

 

With every throaty groan bubbling out of Ian’s throat, Mickey could feel himself growing in his pants.

 

This was so fucking wrong, he shouldn’t be doing this.

 

He didn’t stop, though.

 

Mickey kept listening, grabbing his bulge through his jeans.

 

”Fuck” He heard Ian breathe and Mickey closed his eyes biting his lips.

 

Hearing his roommate jerk off shouldn’t turn him on this much but it was the hottest fucking thing he’d ever heard in his entire life.

 

Right when Mickey had unzipped his pants to be able to fully jerk off, that’s when he heard it.

 

”Fuck, Mick” Mickey stilled, his erection dropping.

 

Not because he wasn’t turned on, but because he was so fucking confused.

 

Did Ian just…?

 

”Mickey”

 

Yep, he did.

 

Mickey ran a hand over his mouth.

 

”So fucking tight, Mick”

 

Ian kept moaning his best friend’s name, completely unaware that said friend was listening to every breath.

 

Mickey bit his lip, taking a deep breath and then just going for it.

 

He swung the door open to Ian’s room with a raised eyebrow.

 

Ian immediately pulled his hand away from his throbbing, leaking cock and looked at Mickey with a startled look on his face.

 

”Mickey? How long have you been - ”

 

”Shut the fuck up, Gallagher”

 

Mickey smirked, having no idea where this rush of energy and boldness came from.

 

”You thinking about me?” Mickey peeled his shirt off and threw it to the side.

 

”I…” Ian breathed, eyes running over Mickey’s stomach. ”I didn’t think you were home”

 

”Not what I asked” Mickey pointed out, unzipping his pants and throwing them to the side as well, making a little bit of a show of it.

 

When Mickey was just in his boxers, he stepped closer to Ian’s bed where Ian was still sitting up, his cock still practically shaking with anticipation.

 

”Were you thinking about me?” Mickey asked again getting rid of his boxers and climbing into Ian’s lap, letting out a small hiccup when their boners brush together.

 

Ian immediately accepted Mickey’s frame on top of him, securely wrapping his arms around him, almost as if they had done this a thousand times before.

 

”Being buried inside of me? Me pulsing around your cock?”

 

”Yes” Ian finally breathed, pressing an open mouthed kiss to Mickey’s collarbone. ”I was thinking about you, Mick. Fuck, I’m always thinking about you”

 

”That right?” Mickey smirked, enjoying the way Ian’s mouth was continuing to kiss his chest, neck, finally landing on his jawline.

 

”Mhm. Fucking tease” Ian breathed against his skin, grabbing a handful of Mickey’s ass, making a smirk find its way onto Mickey’s lips.

 

Mickey pushed down without warning, sending a jolt of pleasure through Ian’s body.

 

In his surprise, he scraped his teeth against the spot of Mickey’s skin where he had been sucking, turning Mickey on even more.

 

”Fuck me” Mickey breathed and Ian tore his face away from his neck, looking him in the eyes.

 

It only took a second before their lips met in a gross, wet, passionate kiss.

 

Ian unwrapped his arms from around Mickey and cradled his face instead, turning the sloppy kiss into a sweet one, savoring every second.

 

Ian pulled away and eased up the bed, keeping Mickey on his lap.

 

Ian got a hold of a condom and a bottle of lube that he threw right beside them.

 

”You want my cock, Mick?” Ian asked, taking over the role of the dirty talker for now.

 

Mickey wrapped an arm around Ian’s neck, burying his face into his neck.

 

”Yes. So fucking bad”

 

Ian pried Mickey’s face out of the crook of his neck and then smashed their lips together again, tongues slipping over each other in a less than elegant way, but they were both too eager and too horny to give a fuck.

 

Ian wrapped an arm around Mickey’s waist again, and placed a finger to his hole, circling his rim.

 

Mickey let out short breaths into Ian’s mouth as he teased the bottom.

 

When he finally inserted a finger, Mickey bit down on Ian’s lip, dragging a groan out of the redhead.

 

Ian felt Mickey pulse around his finger and his head almost rung with the thought of how fucking amazing it would feel to have his cock in there instead.

 

Ian worked another finger in, and Mickey was too far gone to really keep an actual kiss going, so they just breathed into each other’s mouths.

 

”Mick” Ian all but whined and Mickey grinned, not opening his eyes or unfurrowing his brows.

 

”So fucking good” Was his response and then he pulled their foreheads apart, instead leaning his onto Ian’s collarbone. ”I’m ready, man. Fucking need you”

 

_Need you._

 

That wasn’t something Mickey would ever say to a random hook up and it scared him for a second, but there wasn’t anything to do about it now that it was out of his mouth, and besides, it probably wasn’t that far fetched.

 

Ian pulled his fingers out of Mickey and lazily wiped them on the covers before grabbing the foil packet and tearing it open with his teeth, carefully rolling the rubber onto himself.

 

Once he was slicked up, he looked at Mickey again, raising in eyebrow, silently asking if he really wanted this.

 

Mickey answered by putting his hand on the back of Ian’s neck and smashing their lips together again.

 

Ian responded eagerly, slipping his tongue inside of Mickey’s mouth and positioning his cock, slowly pressing in.

 

Mickey grabbed a hold of Ian’s red hair, letting out a series of groans and soft moans as they both got used to the feeling of being this connected.

 

Enjoying the red, hot, throbbing feeling.

 

When Ian bottomed out, they stayed like that for a while, Mickey sitting on Ian’s cock.

 

Before Ian could stop himself, he settled his hand onto Mickey’s cheek, admiring his flushed face.

 

”You good?” Mickey nodded, blinking.

 

Ian connected their lips again and Mickey lifted himself, before sinking down onto Ian’s cock again.

 

With every thrust, they got louder and louder and moved faster.

 

Ian wrapped his arms tightly around Mickey’s waist again, practically bouncing him onto his dick, making Mickey scream so loudly the probably woke the neighbors, but they couldn’t bring themselves to give a fuck right now.

 

They were in their own perfect little bubble.

 

”Ian, fuck!” Mickey yelled, his voice extra loud and Ian knew he had found the right spot.

 

Ian kept fucking up into Mickey, hitting his G spot with every thrust, making Mickey almost fall to pieces in his lap.

 

”Mick” Ian breathed, pulling them closer together and burying his face in his neck, breathing in his scent.

 

”Fuck” Mickey felt himself getting closer and closer to the edge as they kept moving. ”Ian, I’m gonna, fuck”

 

Ian smashed their lips together, sucking on Mickey’s bottom lip.

 

”Me too, Mick. So fucking good”

 

That was all it took.

 

Mickey released his load in between their chests, leaning his head onto Ian’s shoulder when he was finished.

 

Ian angled himself away from Mickey’s sensitive spot, chasing down his own orgasm and soon he was there, spilling into the condom.

 

Ian fell back onto the mattress, pulling Mickey with him and against his better judgement, wrapped his arms even tighter around his roommate.

 

”That was fucking amazing” Mickey breathed once he had caught his breath enough to speak.

 

Ian pressed a kiss to Mickey’s temple before pulling out and pushing him off of him so that he could get rid of the condom.

 

”Yeah, it was” Ian agreed, but when he turned back to his roommate, Mickey was already asleep.

 

Ian thought about it for half a second before saying _fuck it_ and spooning Mickey, pulling them as close together as they could come.

 

 

When Ian woke up, the bed was empty and he immediately started freaking out.

 

What if last night was just one of those random things?

 

What if it was a one time thing?

 

A complete and utter mistake.

 

Ian had been having these feelings for years, but there was a legitimate reason why he hadn’t acted on them before now, because it would be stupid.

 

Yet here he was.

 

Stupid, stupid, stupid.

 

Ian pulled on a pair of sweatpants and went into the kitchen where he was met with the smell of fresh brewed coffee.

 

”Mickey?”

 

Mickey turned to him, and Ian acknowledged with a smirk, that he was wearing a pair of his sweatpants.

 

”Hey” Mickey scratched the back of his neck awkwardly and Ian noticed that his entire body was littered with small purple marks, especially his jawline.

 

”So… last night” Ian started, walking closer to Mickey.

 

_So… last night._

 

It was probably one of the most lame and awkward ways to bring up a hook up, but he really needed to talk about this.

 

He needed to know what it had been, what it was.

 

So he didn’t give a fuck if he sounded awkward or cheesy.

 

Mickey nodded slowly.

 

”Look, man…” Mickey started, taking a step closer to Ian. ”I don’t really know what the fuck that was… but if you want it to be… you know… more than a hook up, then I’m… cool with that” Mickey got out, obviously nervous for how Ian would react.

 

”Yeah?” Ian breathed, a grin making its way onto his face.

 

”Yeah. I’d be really… cool with that” Mickey confirmed, starting to grin as well.

 

Before Ian got discouraged, he pulled Mickey to his chest and covered his lips with his own.

 

Mickey responded eagerly, slipping his tongue inside of Ian’s mouth.

 

They pulled apart, smiling and leaning their foreheads together.

 

”I love you” Ian breathed and Mickey rolled his eyes, but kept the grin on his face.

 

”Come on”

 

”No, I do. Fuck, I’ve been in love with you for years”

 

Mickey’s grin became, if possible even bigger, and he nibbled Ian’s bottom lip teasingly.

 

”Yeah, yeah. Love you too”


End file.
